


X Treats His Tiny Twink Right

by AzralineLavellan



Series: Monster x Twink [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Inflation, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Somewhat, Somnophilia, Stomach Bulge, a bit of dubcon ig cuz leon is sleeping at first but hes dtf dont worry, a little bit based off the smut i was gonna post on main, all still consensual, also hes a slut for pain, and bathing, and living somewhere that X can fit his largeness, come inflation?, cuddling cuz thats important af, for a moment - Freeform, idk - Freeform, look me in the eyes and tell me you havent thought of leon leaning against Xs chest while in a bath, mated?, no set timeline i just want them outta raccoon rn, oh and established relationship.., size queen leon, these 2 are like monster married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzralineLavellan/pseuds/AzralineLavellan
Summary: Leon slowly opened his eyes, trying to blink the drowsiness from them. His brows furrowed as his body was shifted upwards. Something was off…he was being moved and…..his insides felt strange. His sleep addled mind could barely think. As he grew more conscious he realized that something was moving inside him, the force of it why he was sliding. Why was something....





	X Treats His Tiny Twink Right

**Author's Note:**

> sooo surprise! im back at it again with some bs ,,,uhh blease forgive me if this is gross and doesn't make sense cuz im like really sick and my mind doestn work right when im sick so this is probs all types of fucked? sorry its short... anyways enjoy!

Leon slowly opened his eyes, trying to blink the drowsiness from them. His brows furrowed as his body was shifted upwards.Something was off…he was being moved and…..his insides felt strange. His sleep addled mind could barely think. As he grew more conscious he realized that something was moving inside him, the force of it why he was sliding. Why was something-”FUCK!” Leon yelled as he was forcefully awakened by whatever was inside him jabbing into his prostate.

 

Realizing that he was awake the object inside him began moving faster and rougher, causing the blond to scream in pleasure. In the back of his mind Leon knew that it was a finger, recognizing the feeling. Only one person(thing?) would dare do this to him.

 

Leon raised himself on shaking arms and looked behind him. Sure enough X was there, kneeling on the floor behind the bed, naked, and staring at Leon's hole as it opened up. “X..why- aaahhn!” Leon threw his head back, the pleasure causing him to lose his train of thought. X hooked its finger, its large pad pressing up against the bundle of nerves.  Leon wailed.

 

X grunted, pausing in its ministrations, wanting its human to beg if he wanted it. The sudden stop shocked Leon, who panted and whined before looking back at X, trying to move his hips.

“Why’d you stop? I want this..I do…please give it to me!” X rumbled, and added two more fingers, the burn of the stretch addicting to Leon. “Yesss…..more…” Leon moaned, clenching around the large digits. 

 

X lowered its head until its mouth was near Leon's opening. It opened its mouth and began to lap at Leon's rim, the added pleasure causing him to writhe.  After a while of licking around its fingers It removed them. The emptiness caused the human to plead. X calmed Leon, smoothing a large hand down his back, letting out a smooth purr. After he settle X began again.

 

The tyrant nudged its face between Leon's cheeks, slipping the tip of its large and cold tongue into the humans hole. The chill jolted Leon, his dick growing harder and precum dripping onto the sheets.

 

X pulled Leon further down the bed, almost molding its face to Leon while it thrusted its tongue fully into the man, roughly fucking him. Leon thrusted his hips in time with the monsters tongue, enjoying the light fullness it caused.

 

Leon soon grew hungry for more, riding the monsters face with more vigor. X slowed down, realizing what its human wanted.

 

X shifted Leon on the bed, making it so his legs were dangling off the edge. X pulled away, a long string of its thick saliva connecting it to Leon. X  leaned over him, using its free arm to keep itself from falling on the human. It pushed its face in between Leon's neck, allowing its sharp teeth to lightly mark the blond. Leon moved an arm, dropping himself onto his chest, and pulled X closer, loving the pain. “Mark me...im yours...only yours..”

The giant let out a pleased growl, moving its hips to thrust its large member between the humans cheeks. Leon gasped as the tip caught on his rim and as the thrusting caused friction on his dick, the sheets almost sticking to him because of the precum.

 

X moved back slightly and guided its cock into the waiting human. The tip entered Leon, and then the whole thing was harshly shoved in with a brutal thrust.

 

“AHHHA FUCK YES!!” Leon drooled as his monster began a rough and constant pace, every thrust jabbing straight into his prostate. X put more of its weight on Leon, stopping the man from moving, forcing him to take it. Leon scrabbled at the sheets, his body arching, trying to make the pounding go even deeper.

 

X sat on its heels and grabbed Leon by his hips, forcing the small human into its lap. Leon wrapped its arms around the monsters neck and tried to gain leverage, wanting to hit his prostate. He looked down at his stomach and moaned at the large bulge he could see, the sight causing his member to drip even more.

 

X harshly moved Leon up and down on its cock, using him like a toy. Leon whined and moved his hips in a quicker pace. He needed to come, the heat in his groin needed to calm. He shifted on the giants cock and the new angle caused the large member to pound right into the bundle of nerves. Leon screamed as he came, the pleasure causing his vision to go white. The last thing he felt before he blacked out was the hot cum painting his insides white, the amount of it causing his stomach to distend even more.

 

* * *

 

 

Leon sighed, leaning against the cold large chest behind him, and playing with the slightly warm water. He was sitting between the monsters legs in the absolutely giant tub. It was custom made, built to survive a tyrant, like everything else in the building. A gift from the government, like the entire house was. For keeping quiet about Raccoon he supposed. And allowing them to do tests on X, nothing too severe and with his permission of course.

 

A large gray arm wrapped around Leon, a bald head falling onto his shoulder. Leon tilted his head and made eye contact with X. “If you wanted sex all you had to do is ask you know?” X grunted, more interested in cuddling its human than listening to him. 

 

The blond rolled his eyes before shivering. The water had turned cold, they’ve been in there for awhile and Xs body temperature wasn't helping. X looked at Leon before growling and picking the human up, cradling him in its arms. 

 

Leon yelped. “Be careful! I'm still sore!” X snorted before walking into the bedroom, uncaring of the water that got everywhere. Leon on the other hand looked sadly at the puddles that were all over his floor. “ I just cleaned them too…” he mumbled in despair. 

X sat on the enormous and reinforced bed, pulling Leon to its chest before lying down, gently pulling the human with it. ‘ _ Now I'm gonna have to change the sheets….again. _ ’ He was distracted from his dismayed thoughts by X pulling a dry, and more importantly warm, blanket over them. Leon hummed in appreciation before cuddling up closer to X, laying his head on its chest. X wrapped its arms around the blond, making him yawn.

 

“Love you X..” The tyrant started to purr, a loud gentle sound that, combined with the warmth and safety Leon felt, lulled the human to sleep. X gently nuzzled the sleeping mans hair before falling into oblivion itself.

 


End file.
